Swim Club Boys
by celestialdawn2123
Summary: Here I'll be posting one-shots about the sexy boys in the swim club. Summary of each one-shot in each chapter. First story: Happy Birthday Makoto. It's Makoto's birthday and Haru is spending the weekend to celebrate it with him, but Nagisa, Rei, and Rin walk in on them having sex. What will be Makoto's and Haru's reaction? And the other's? Rated M for lemons. Some OOC.
1. Happy Birthday Makoto

**Okay so this is one of the many one-shots that will be uploaded in here. I'll be posting a summary for every chapter since it's a different story.**

**Summary: It's Makoto's birthday and Haru is spending the weekend to celebrate it with him, but Nagisa, Rei, and Rin walk in on them doing the do *wiggles eyebrows*. What will be Makoto's and Haru's reaction? What'll happen to the others? **

* * *

Makoto's POV

I was sleeping soundly when I felt something pressed against my back; it was warm and soft. I was used to this feeling so I immediately knew what it was, Haru. I smiled half asleep and turned around to pull him closer to my body. I was planning on going back to sleep but Haru snuggled to my neck and breathed into it, tickling me and making it quite hard for me to go back to sleep. I chuckled a little at the feeling of Haru´s breathing against my neck, he was falling asleep.

"Haru," I called his name as I shook his body lightly. "You're tickling me."

I tried to move him a little so his head was lying on my chest, but he kept me in place by hugging my waist and just mumbling a soft "hmmm". I laughed at this, waking him up. By this point I was already fully awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Oh Makoto." Haru said still half asleep. He rubbed his sleepy eyes. He's so cute. Finally he looked at me and smiled lightly. "Tanjoubi Omedetou." He said, and kissed my lips lightly after it. I smiled while kissing him and pulled away lightly.

"Thanks Haru. I'm really glad you're here with me." I said as I kissed him again.

Today is Sunday and it's my birthday. Since my parents are currently in a work trip and Ran and Ren are staying over with our aunt, I have the house all to myself. Well me and Haru, he spent the whole weekend here and I have to admit it was the best weekend of my entire life since I got to spent it all with Haru.

Friday night after school Haru and I were planning on coming back home early to play some video games, but Nagisa had other plans. That little energy ball dragged us all to a karaoke joint, even Rin came, which surprised us all, especially Rei. After that we all came back to my place and chatted for a little while. Rin left early saying something about not wanting to let Nitori all by himself at night ´cause there was a storm coming. He blushed when Nagisa made some dirty innuendo, after that he left grumbling something under his breath. Rei and Nagisa left quickly after that because they wanted to catch the last bus home. Haru helped me clean the living room and after I was done doing the dishes I found him sleeping on the couch. Cute. Sadly I had to wake him up, he still needed to have a bath and if he slept on the couch he was going to hurt his back.

When morning rolled around I found Haru sleeping on the floor next to my bed, he had dragged the blankets all the way there and was cuddling with a pillow. When I woke him up and asked him what he was doing there he shyly confessed that he couldn't sleep in a bed with me without thinking about us doing lewd things. Seeing Haru blushing that way and saying that made me lose control. Needless to say, we spent almost all day in bed, apart from the time when we had to eat, that time I got to see Haru cooking in my kitchen with nothing but an apron on.

So here we are. Haru greeting me in the morning with a happy birthday kiss.

Haru smiled at me and looked me in the eye as he drew random patterns on my bare chest. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks as he spoke. "You know, you're parents won't be back home 'till midnight."

I smiled at him suggestively. "Oh yeah? And what do you suggest we do then?" I asked him faking innocence. I was about to ask what he had in mind but he attacked my lips with his mouth. The kiss started off as slow and romantic, but after a few seconds it turned wild and hot. Haru moved on top of me so he was straddling my hips, moving his so our now very prominent erections would rub together. Haru was only wearing boxers and I pajama pants, so the friction between our cocks was amazing. As we rubbed on each other, I moved my lips from Haru's mouth towards his neck, and my hands that rested on his butt moved towards his chest. I pinched his nipples and played with them until they hardened. By that time Haru was moaning loudly.

"M-Makoto." He moaned as I returned my hands to their original place on his perfect ass, but this time I sneaked them inside his boxer shorts squeezing his ass and moving him closer to me, making him buck his hips. "Makoto please."

"Please what Haru?" I breathed into his neck, biting hard afterwards. My hands were moving inside Haru's boxers and I slowly touched his sensitive ring of skin, while with my other hand I stroked his erection. "Oh Haru, you're dripping. You want it that badly?" I whispered in his ear. I've come to realize that dirty talking is a major turn on for Haru, and it turns out I'm quite good at it.

"Yes." I retrieved one hand from his boxers and placed two fingers on his lips.

"Suck them." I ordered. He did what I asked for and as he did he moaned loudly. I was still stroking his cock, and when I touched the tip he bit my fingers, not hard enough to feel any pain though. When they were nicely coated with saliva I slowly penetrated Haru with on digit, making his throw his head back in pleasure. By this time I was painfully hard and I needed some attention too, and I guess Haru sensed this too because as I inserted another finger and prepared him, his hand sneaked into my pajama pants and began to pump my cock slowly.

"Please fuck me Makoto." Haru moaned loudly as the door of my room opened and in came Rei, Nagisa, and Rin singing happy birthday. I screamed pushed Haru down to the bed and covered our bodies with the blankets.

"Makoto!" I heard Rin scream at me angrily.

"Guys what the fuck?!" I asked in disbelief. This isn't happening, I'm just dreaming. Please let this be a dream! "Could you at least knock?" I said frustrated at our friends standing by the door.

"Oh Makoto! Congratulations!" I heard Nagisa saying happily.

"Nagisa!" Rin and Rei scolded him.

"What? Isn't it great that Makoto got some for his birthday?" Nagisa continued speaking. Why is Nagisa still speaking? Oh my God, Rei please make him stop! "Nee Rei, my birthday was in August and you never did something like this." He said pouting like a little kid.

"Nagisa! W-What are you talking about?" Rei was blushing furiously.

"Haru get out of that bed right now!" I heard Rin say. Ever since Haru and I started dating he's been acting all motherly over Haru.

God, I can't bare this torture anymore! "Guys please get out! This is really embarrassing!"

"Okay okay, we're leaving. Geez Makoto, don't get your panties in a bunch." Nagisa said as they walked away, but he stopped and turned around. "But I guess Haru took them off already." He said laughing and with that they all left, closing the door after them. All I could hear was Rei scolding Nagisa as he laughed all the way downstairs and Rin freaking out even more.

When I was sure no one was going to come into my room again I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed my body. Then I realized that something was shaking next to me. "Haru?" I called him as I removed the blankets from his face. His face was the shade of a tomato and he had tears in his eyes. "Haru!"

He said something really low and I didn't catch it, so I asked him what he had said. "T-They heard me." Haru said as he pulled the covers over his face again.

"Heard you?"

"They heard me as I asked you to fuck me!" He let out a pained moan as he balled up inside the bed. "I'm never coming out again. How am I going to look at them in the eye now?"

Haru continued on and on worrying about what just happened and I reassured him that everything was going to be okay.

After a few minutes of trying to convince Haru to get out of bed and get dressed so we could go down and meet our friends he finally gave in, and in no time we were down in the living room with our other friends. They sang me the happy birthday song and after about an hour Nitori jointed us, along with Gou. Nagisa told us that they wanted to surprise me with a birthday cake and that's why they entered my house without knocking. Of course they teased us all day long about them walking in on us having sex, they even told Nitori and Gou, which caused Nitori to tell us about the time when coach Mikoshiba walked in on him and Rin making out. We were not shocked to hear this, except for Gou, but Rin just made up and excuse denying it and telling us he was just drunk out of his ass and thought Nitori was a pretty girl and that he would never kiss a guy. This seemed to upset Nitori and Rin noticed. He was not going to get any tonight. Serves him right.

Haru was quiet and distant all day long, still embarrassed about the little incident, and after everyone was gone and we were done cleaning the living room, again, I found Haru sitting on the couch looking intensely at the floor as he hugged a cushion. I walked towards him and kissed his cheek as I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Haru? Everyone's gone now; you don't have to be embarrassed anymore." I reassured him but he just blushed even harder and hugged the cushion even tighter. "Haru?"

Before I knew it Haru threw himself to me and we fell off the couch. He attacked my lips just as he did this morning and I felt his very prominent erection poking my leg. After a few seconds he pulled away and still blushing he spoke. "I'm not embarrassed anymore. It's just that we never got to finish what we started this morning."

Oh, so that's why he's been holding a cushion this whole time and didn't speak to anyone but me. I giggled at this. "You're really cute Haru." I said and kissed him again. "I love you." I whispered between kisses.

"I love you too Makoto." Haru said pulling away. "Happy birthday."

After that we finished what we started in the morning, but this time on the living room floor. Haru must've been really horny since we ended up doing it in the kitchen and on the bathtub, as well as on my room again. Needless to say it was the best birthday ever.

I think I like birthdays even more now.

* * *

**Me: So what did y'all thought? Wasn't it so hot?**

**Makoto: Why did you make us do that? *blushed furiously* It was so embarrassing. Haru even went and hid in the closet after this.**

**Me: *Sighs* Haru come out of the closet!**

**Makoto: He's not coming out until you leave ¬_¬ **

**Me: Okay I'll leave. Makoto you know what to do. **

**Makoto: *Fists the air dramatically* Unn.**

**Me: Bye bye now. *leaves***

**Makoto: *super kawaii voice* Here's a little sneak peek on the next one-shot! Nitori and Rin have a huge fight over what Rin said at my house tonight. Don't miss it and make sure to follow us and leave your reviews. Bye bye~ *cute peace sign***

**Haru: *in the distance* Makoto get back here and cuddle me until I feel better!**

**Makoto: COMING! *leaves***

**Me: *sneaks head into view* Bet you'll be coming in no time.**

**Haru: *throws a book at me***

**Me: Okay I'm leaving. *retrieves with a bleeding head***


	2. Please Notice Me Senpai

**Hey! So yeah, I finally finished the second one shot, this time is Nitorin! YAAAY! I'm really exited about this one and I really hope you guy like it because it took me forever to complete it! I hope you really enjoy it and once again, sorry bor my awful grammar.**

* * *

Rin's POV

"Nitori." I called his name but got no answer. He was lying on his bed while I read a book on mine. I called his name again; nothing. I sighed with annoyance and got up from my bed and climbed the little step-ladder that lead to his and found him asleep. Cute, he must've been tired.

After leaving Makoto's place we stopped by a convenience store and then came back to the dorms. I decided to go for a swim and asked Nitori if he wanted to come too, but he just shook his head and left. That was odd, he's normally really eager to go with me when I swim, but he didn't even look at me. When I came back he was doing some homework on his desk and since I had none I decided to just relax and read a book.

Nitori looks so cute when he's sleeping, all curled up between his sheets. Suddenly I had an urge to feel his lips against mine, so I leaned in and kissed them softly. Nitori moved his head away from me and rolled around so his back was towards me. "Are you drunk again senpai?"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I said, are you drunk again senpai?" Nitori repeated but this time he raised his voice a bit. He's been acting really weird, it's not normal for him to raise his voice, not even when he's really angry at coach Mikoshiba.

"What are you talking about?" I was surprised when I didn't get an answer, but this wouldn't do, I need to find out what's wrong with him. "Oi Nitori! Answer me, what's wrong with you? You've been acting really weird since we left Makoto's place."

Suddenly I was pushed down the step-ladder as Nitori sat up from his bed and threw his covers at me. "Why don't you ask Makoto-senpai?!" He spat the words at me and then said under his breath something that sounded like "_He seems like a really caring boyfriend, I'm sure he noticed."_

"What are you talk-" I began, but he cut me off by climbing down his bed himself.

"Just forget it." He said as he threw on a jacket and slipped on his shoes.

"W-Where are you going?" I asked confused by this unusual behavior of his. By this time I was trying to remember something I did to him but nothing came to my mind. "Oi Nitori." I called him reaching for his arm as he opened the door.

"Let go of me senpai." Nitori said in a really low voice. I got a strange feeling when he said this, something stinging in my chest, and like someone just punched me in the stomach, so I did as he said and let go of his arm, then he left. I returned to my bed, stunned at his behavior. What did I do? Then I remembered that Nitori said something about asking Makoto, so I picked up my phone and called him. He picked up quickly.

"Hello? Rin?" Makoto's voice came on from the end of the line.

"Hey do you know what's wrong with Nitori? He said to ask you." I heard Makoto sighing and immediately knew I really had done something.

"Do you remember you guys were making fun of us because you walked in on us… you know."

"Yeah Makoto I remember, I don't need another mental image that'll scar my mind forever." I complained as I tried to erase that mental image.

"Well, when Nitori told us about the time coach Mikoshiba walked in on you making out, you denied it and told us you were drunk out of your ass and thought Nitori was a pretty girl." Makoto said in a matter of fact voice. _Shit. _"Also you said you'd never kiss a guy." _Fuck… I really fucked this up. _"Rin, I thought you noticed that bothered Nitori."

"I just noticed his strange mood change and wondered what was wrong with him. I never thought that'd bother him. I mean I was just embarrassed and made up and excuse so that Gou wouldn't know about Nitori and me." I explained, but there was an awkward silence, well awkward for me, and I could almost hear Makoto smirking. Shit, this conversation needs to end now. I quickly thanked him and hung up the phone, then as fast as humanly possible, I threw on my jacket and put on my shoes and went out looking for Nitori.

After an hour of looking and not finding him anywhere I was at the merge of asking help from coach Mikoshiba, but if I do we'd never hear the end of it, not to mention the lecture he'd give us for waking him up this late at night. I looked at the clock in my phone. Actually this early in the morning, it was already 1 am and Nitori was nowhere to be found.

I sighed and sat down on a bench under a big tree. I turned my head towards the dorms, suddenly I saw the light from our room turning off; Nitori. In no time I was back at the dorm after running around campus for almost an hour and a half. Panting and catching my breath, I entered the room and found Nitori in the middle of the room, standing, shock spread on his pale face. "Nitori, I'm sorry." That was all that I could think of saying.

"For what?" He said as he looked away from me. "For lying to your friends about us by telling them you thought I was a girl and you were drunk? Or for never even realizing how much that hurt?" Those words hurt more than anything. It felt as if my heart broke into a million pieces. I hurt Nitori and didn't even notice. He said something else under his breath but I couldn't hear him. His fists balled up at each side of his body.

"Nitori I-"

"I'm done!" Nitori turned to look at me again as he screamed. He had tears running down his face, cheeks red in anger, frown in place. This is the first time I've ever seen him like this. I've seen him crying about nonsense, but never out of anger and hurt, and it was all because of me. "I'm done being the pathetic kohai that is in love with his senpai, doing things for him day after day in order for him to notice me! I'm sick and tired of you never appreciating the things I do for you! I'm always there for you, to support you, to encourage you! And what do I get in return?! You making excuses about our relationship to deny our act of love! Why do you make me fall in love with you with your sweet talk at night and then shatter me to pieces when the sun comes out?! DAY AFTER DAY!" Silence falls between us again. Nitori is panting crying his eyes out, and I stand speechless by the door. What have I done? I've hurt Nitori so much. Why can't I just prove that I do love him? Have I never told him so? Have I never told him how much I love him and how much I need him in my life? Why have I never told him? Of course he'd get tired of my bullshit every day.

After the room fell silent for a couple of minutes I heard Nitori again. "That's why I'm done." _No._ "I'll stop loving you in order to stop getting hurt by you every day senpai." _No_. "Tomorrow I'll ask coach Mikoshiba to transfer me to another room." _No. _"Sorry if I've been a bother up until now." _No! _Nitori turned around to walk back to his bed but I moved faster, knocking him down onto by bed, hugging him tightly and burying my face in his neck.

"Ai!" I called his name. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I chanted over and over. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass. I'm sorry I've never done anything to prove how grateful I am to you. I'm so sorry I've been hurting you so much, you have no idea what the thought of being hurting you every day does to me. Bur most of all, I'm sorry for never telling you how much I love you and need you by my side."

I heard Nitori gasping softly, probably shocked by my sudden confession. "S-Senpai."

"Please don't stop loving me Ai, please don't take away from me the only thing that makes me truly happy, because I might die. I promise I'll do anything just please, please. I'm sorry Ai." I couldn't stop apologizing for my awful behavior towards the person I care about the most, and no apology will ever be enough to compensate the way I've hurt him.

"Rin-senpai!" I felt Nitori's arms as they wrapped around me and hugged me back, as I had my face buried in his neck I hugged him too, fisting his shirt so tightly as if my life depended on it, and maybe it really did, if I hadn't have Ai by my side until now, I don't know how I'd turn out after coming back from Australia, so my life kind of did depended on this.

Time went by, seconds turning into minutes which turned into hours. By the time I pulled away to look at Nitori he was already asleep. I wanted to let him sleep, but I couldn't, I had to do something else first. So I slowly buried my head back into his neck, only this time I began to plant butterfly kisses on it. I felt Nitori shifting lightly in his sleep and began to press harder on his neck. "Ai." I whispered in his ear, causing a strange moan to leave his mouth. It was actually really cute, and I laughed slightly.

"Senpai, that tickles." Nitori whispered into the darkness.

I answered back as I kept on kissing his neck. "I thought you were asleep." I began to descend from his neck and to his collar-bone, pulling on his shirt so I could have a little more access.

"How could I sleep while you do that?"

I didn't answer, just kept on kissing his body. I went back to his neck, then his cheeks, then kissed those beautiful, pink lips. It hadn't been too long since we last kissed, but it sure felt like it. I felt like we haven't kissed in years and we were finally together again. The kiss started off as slow and sweet, but ended with Nitori and me almost naked in an intense make out session.

"Nee Ai, spread your legs a little for me." I panted into his ear. He was on top of me, no shirt, no pants, just his underwear, as so was me. As he did as I told him I presses my index finger to his mouth, and he knew exactly what to do next. He licked my index and middle finger like a popsicle as he presses his erection to mine, making an incredibly delicious friction. After my fingers were totally coated in saliva I slipped my hand in Ai´s boxer briefs and presses a single finger to his entrance, making him moan, unfortunately he tried to suppress his moan by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Don't silence your voice. I want to hear you scream my name." As I finished the last sentence I entered him with my index finger, and this made him moan again, this time loud and clear.

"Senpai." He breathed out as he supported his weight with his arms. "More. Give me more senpai."

"Oh I know you want more." I inserted another digit and began to scissor him to prepare him. "I just love it when you beg me."

"Please." He said as he looked at me, his face completely red with embarrassment.

"Please what?"

"Enter me please, Rin-senpai."

After that there was no turning back. I gave him what he wanted, what I wanted too, and we ended up staying up almost all night, not even caring that we had training early the next morning, not caring that we were making so much noise that coach Mikoshiba sure as heel heard us, or the rest of the dorm. But who cares, I was done hiding my true feelings for Nitori, after seeing him crying, hurting, I will never do that again, ever.

* * *

**Me: Sooooo.. what did ya'll thought? I hopw you really enjoy and-**

**Baby shota: Nee nee! When are you going to write about me and Rei?**

**Me: Umm Nagisa. I was in the middle of something.**

**Baby shota: ... *not giving a flying fuck***

**Me: Ughh, don't worry, you were the next couple in line for me to write.**

**Baby shota: YAAAAAY! Rei, she's writing about us next! *waves at Rei who is hiding behind a wall***

**Rei: Why do you even what her to write about us? *pushes his glasses up his nose***

**Baby shota: Oh come on Rei, it'll be fun! Right?**

**Me: *evil smile* Riiight.**

**Rei: Eek! *hides behind wall again***

**Me: Oh come on Rei, don't be such a pussy. *thows book at him***

**Baby shota: Yeah Rei, it'll be totes fun! *kisses his bleeding boyfriend***

**Rei: *pouts and blushes***

**Me: Oh well, tha's it for today. I hope you really enjoyed this one! See ya'll next chapter. *leaves, dragging baby shota and Rei along***


End file.
